Ron's Secret
by DeathlikeSilence
Summary: Can a boy fall in love with his best friend's owl? Contains bestiality and very graphic scenes. Read at your own discretion.
1. The Agony

I wrote this story a few years ago and thought I'd publish it here. Please review! If you like this, check out my other parody titled "Promiscuous Hat". Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money through the writing of this story._

* * *

**Part one: the Agony**

No one knew how it had happened. Ron had just gotten carried away. Yet the bleakness and desolation would not leave. He couldn't stop thinking about her; the connection they had shared, the comfort their short-lived romance had brought him…

He sighed as tears of longing flooded down his cheeks. He wiped them away, his eyes not leaving the empty bird cage which stood before him.

It had happened all at once. Harry had sent him upstairs to feed Hedwig while he went out to play Quidditch with Ginny. Ron could still remember how betrayed he had felt when the boy he was in love with had begun dating his own sister. But it was nowhere as painful as this.

He had been in tears, Ron remembered vividly, as he climbed up the narrow staircase. He sat next to the owl as he peered through the window, his lover and his sister kissing in plain view. Forcing himself to shut the drapes, Ron turned to Hedwig and stroked her lightly. He kept stroking her as she softly began nibbling her food from his fingers. Ron had never noticed how beautiful the bird was, her majestic feathers shimmering innocently in the sun rays that were pouring through the drapes.

Ron buried his face in her feathers, kissing her gently. Hedwig had finished her dinner and had turned her attention to pecking a dead mouse in her cage. She turned away from Ron, her little ass taunting him with each step she took. Ron couldn't take it any longer. He plunged his fingers into her tight asshole. Hedwig screeched immediately, but Ron kept going. He pulled out his fingers a moment later and licked off the owl feces. He felt a rush of excitement, as he opened the owl cage and picked her up.

Ron slid his tongue down her tender body, licking her soft feathers with passion. She tasted of dead rodents. This aroused Ron even more, as he remembered the intimate moments he had shared with his pet rat Scabbers, before he too had betrayed Ron. They had all left him. But Hedwig was different, she would not leave.

Ron unzipped his trousers. He pulled down his underwear, exposing his 4-inch penis hanging under his fire crotch. He placed the owl near his penis, and she pecked at it impulsively. Ron felt shivers go up his spine as he closed his eyes and moaned. The owl continued nibbling, each peck stinging him furiously. Little specks of blood began to emerge through his pubic hair. Ron could feel himself growing harder and harder.

Ron rustled Hedwig's shining feathers as the blood ran down his legs. "You've done this before, haven't you?" he whispered, giving her ass a little spank. The owl only screeched.

But this was where it had all gone wrong, Ron remembered in shame. He remembered it was at that moment Hermione had appeared to walk in the room, while Hedwig was buried in his crotch. He had heard her footsteps, heard her calling him down for dinner, but he hadn't been quick enough. The expression on her face upon opening the door would remain etched in his mind forever.

"Ron – what the bloody hell are you doing??" She had exclaimed with a gasp.

Frantically, Ron had tried to zip up his pants. "Uh – nothing," he assured her as he tried to yank up that damn zipper with Hedwig still nibbling at his cock. He gave it a hard pull, but the owl's beak was caught in his nest of red pubic hair. Hermione only stood there, unable to recover from her shock from what she was seeing.

With a mighty tug, Ron finally managed to pull up his zipper. Evidently he had been unable to pry the owl's beak out of his crotch, as it was still attached to the zipper. Hedwig shrieked in horror as blood began pouring over the floor, which was already hidden beneath a layer of owl feathers and Ron's pubes.

"See, nothing's going on," Ron said calmly, ignoring the racket Hedwig was now making.

He picked the beak out of his zipper and casually threw it aside. "Just giving Hedwig her dinner. I guess she just got a little excited…"

But Hermione's jaws were still open, her eyes wide with shock. "I see no need to mention this to Harry," he added.


	2. The Lust

This chapter is very short, but I'll put more up soon. Thanks for the reviews. I'll warn you that the story gets much worse later on...

**Part two: The Lust**

That had been their first encounter. Hermione had kept silent, although she had been avoiding Ron since the incident. Most likely she had not recovered from her shock, or perhaps she did not know what to make of the situation. Either way, Ron was extremely grateful that she hadn't mentioned anything to Harry about what he had done to his owl.

As for Hedwig's beak, Ron had told everyone that she had simply got it caught in her cage. No one had questioned him. Mrs. Weasley had mended the beak, although Hedwig was still bleeding profusely. Ron had noticed the owl's sudden hostility towards him. She would begin her raging fits every time Ron entered the room. Ron couldn't blame her of course, she probably missed him. But it was rare to find an opportunity to be alone with her, especially now since Hermione was watching him.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about her. Reveries of her tender little body consumed him entirely. He was in love.

He had never felt this way about another creature before. Sure, there had been Scabbers, but they had lacked the intense connection he had with Hedwig. And there was no use going after Harry anymore, he had made it quite unambiguous that he was not interesting in pursuing a relationship with Ron. Yes, they had made out passionately numerous times; in their dormitory at Hogwarts, under Harry's invisibility cloak while wandering the halls late at night, in the room of requirements, in the showers as they rubbed each other's naked bodies with creamy perfumed lotion…

But that was all. Harry was not ready to lose his virginity. He couldn't satisfy Ron's sexual cravings the way Hedwig could.


	3. The Forbidden Liasion

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I do not make any money by writing this story. _

Thanks for the one person who reviewed. I don't think many people are reading the story, but thank you to those who are. I know this story is ridiculous, but it was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Part three: The Forbidden Liaison **

Arduously had Ron gained another opportunity for another rendezvous with his lover. It was a week and a half after their first, and the Weasley family was getting ready to go to Aunt Muriel's funeral. It had taken Ron a tremendous amount of pleading and persisting to get out of this event. Unfortunately, all his attempts had been in vain as Mrs. Weasley had insisted sternly that he was to come along with the rest of the family.

As a desperate attempt, Ron sliced off his left testicle. After examining Ron's bleeding crotch, Mrs. Weasley had finally decided to allow him to stay home and recover.

"Make sure you stay in bed and get plenty of rest," she had warned him before leaving.

But Hermione still had a grim expression on her face. "I know what you're up to, Ron," she said finally after the others had left the room.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Ron answered flatly.

"Don't lie. I saw what you were doing to Hedwig." She paused, and then added, "It's not normal. You've gone far enough. Don't do it."

This angered Ron. "You just don't understand! We are in _love_, Hermione."

"But it's Harry's owl!" Hermione cried.

"So what? Accept my life choices, you fucking mudblood!"

With this Hermione had left the room with tears in her eyes.

This was the moment that Ron had so eagerly awaited. He and Hedwig were all alone in the house.

Ron approached her cage cautiously. Hedwig had started screeching loudly at the sight of him. Ron couldn't blame her for being so angry. "Shh," he told her softly, stroking her feathers, "I'm sorry. I know you are mad because I haven't seen you lately. But I'll make it up to you."

He bent down and kissed her while she was furiously attempting to peck his face. Ron ceased her raging fit with a flick of his wand, and the owl fell silent at once.

Ron continued snogging with the bird, feeling himself go hard in his pants. Hedwig submissively allowed him to run his tongue down her fleecy body, most likely due to the spell he had cast on her. Her feathers were beginning to moisten with his saliva. Ron made his way down her body, reaching her anus with his tongue. He stuck it in her little hole, moving it around slowly, savoring the taste of her rectum.

He kept licking her tight little ass, till he couldn't ignore his growing erection any longer. He reached into his trousers and pulled out his throbbing penis. He jerked it hard, moaning. He tugged his cock harder, sticking his fingers in Hedwig as he went on. Faster and faster he yanked while finger-fucking the stunned owl. Just watching the unconscious owl as he fingered her was enough to make him spray his load into her silky feathers. But no, he needed more. He wanted to plunge his dick into her, taking her, feeling her climax around him. She would be his first. Very soon.

A strange idea came to him. It was an arousing thought, and he contemplated it momentarily. Then, exclaiming the forbidden curse, "_owl-us head-chop-off-us!_" he pointed his wand at the owl.

At once her head fell to the floor, and the pace of his thrusts increased. He moaned. With one hand still on his stiff cock, he picked up the owl's head and inserted it up his ass. He grunted with pleasure as he felt it make its way up his hole.

At last he reached his climax, and he came into her moist little hole. Ron groaned almost inhumanly, closing his eyes as the euphoria surrounded him. "Wow", he whispered.


	4. Cleaning up the Mess

Thanks to those who have been reading, and especially those who took the time to review! Here is a very short chapter, and I'll have more for you soon.

**Part four: Cleaning Up the Mess**

When Ron opened his eyes, he realized what had just taken place. The entire room was a wreck. Feathers and semen were everywhere he could see, and Hedwig's lifeless body lay decapitated in a pool of blood.

"Oh shit," Ron said flatly.

Picking up his wand, he muttered a cleaning spell that instantly disposed of the feathers. "_Accio _mop," he said, and a mop suddenly appeared, wiping the blood and semen off the floor.

Lastly he picked up Hedwig and set her back in the cage. "I hope my stunning spell wears off soon before Harry gets home," he thought. Then he remembered what he had done to her head.

Squatting down, he pulled down his pants and reached into his asshole for the owl head. Unfortunately he had shoved it far too high, as he was unable to pull it out manually. He began to push, grunting as he increased the pressure. Hot liquid feces began to pour out of his anus, stinging him sharply. His asshole was starting to bleed. Finally, the head slowly emerged out of Ron's ass, covered in bloody diarrhea. Relieved, Ron cleaned off the mess with his wand.

"_Owl-us head fix-us!" _ he yelled, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing. He tried another spell, but the poor owl remained headless.

Ron hit the decapitated bird with a dozen more spells, before he remembered that he couldn't mend something that had been cursed with dark magic. Ron began to panic. "Maybe Harry won't notice," he thought to himself. But it was useless. There was no way he could get away with it.

Ron suddenly got an idea. He ran downstairs into his father's office, and found a bottle of school glue. His dad had bewitched it. It would work.

He ran back upstairs and quickly glued the head back onto the bird, hoping that the others would not come home yet. He finished, but then to his horror realized that he had glued her head on backwards. He tried to undo it with his wand, but it was impossible. He wouldn't have anytime to fix it anyway; the others would be home soon. "Oh well, he probably won't even notice," he told himself, "I just hope Hedwig comes off the spell soon."


	5. Correcting Hermione

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm pleased that people are enjoying the story. Just to remind everyone, this story is meant as a joke. I do not support bestiality in any way! Anyway, only two chapters left after this one. Enjoy the chapter and please review!!

**Part five: Correcting Hermione**

They had come home shortly after that. Ron was pretending to be asleep, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice anything wrong about his owl. He didn't say anything until a few days later.

Ron had been eating supper, when Harry came downstairs. He had looked confused, and a little worried. "Has anyone noticed anything strange about Hedwig lately?"

Hermione looked up immediately. Ron almost choked on his dinner. Coughing, he replied, "what do you mean?"

"She's not moving, and her head – it looks different, like it's backwards or something…"

"That's ridiculous," Ron said quickly, ignoring Hermione's glare. "I'm sure you're just overreacting."

"And that's not all…she smells awful…"

"You're probably just feeding her too much," Ron insisted.

But Hermione wouldn't leave him alone. "Are you sure you don't know what's wrong with Hedwig?" she asked coldly.

"I have no idea," he lied as he finished the rest of his supper. He threw his dishes in the sink and went outside for a walk.

But Hermione had refused to let him walk away. She followed Ron outside into the garden. "Ron, what the hell did you do to Harry's owl?"

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" he snapped as he walked faster. Hermione ran after him.

"I saw Hedwig. Someone has put a dark curse on her. This is serious, Ron, what did you do?"

Angrily, he turned around. "It was just a stunning curse, okay? I didn't do anything else. It was just a strong curse, it's not my fault I'm such a powerful wizard."

"That's bullshit," Hermione yelled. "Hedwig is dead. She hasn't been moving for days!"

Ron froze. She couldn't be dead. It was just a stunning spell. Sure, he had chopped her head off and all, but she was a magical owl. She couldn't die. No, she wasn't dead. "You're lying," he said quietly.

"This has gone on far enough. That's it, I'm telling Harry!"

But before she could turn around, Ron punched her in the mouth. Blood cascaded down her face as she tried to scream, but Ron cupped his hand to her mouth. "I told you not to say anything. I told you not to interfere. I told you we're in love. But you didn't listen, did you? You filthy mudblood. This is for your own fucking good."

With this he twisted her neck brutally and she fell lifelessly into his arms.

Ron dragged her body into the woods. He considered taking her right there; violating that muggle-born bitch, stealing her virginity…She deserved it, of course, sticking her mudblood nose into matters where it didn't belong. But Ron decided against it. He didn't need her. Hedwig was the only one for him, the one who would take his virginity.

Ron roughly threw Hermione's corpse into a nearby river. He cleaned his bloody hands in the water and made his way back home. Now there would be no one to keep him away from Hedwig. If anyone did try, they could lie next to Hermione's body in the river.

"Where's Hermione?" they had asked him when he returned to the Burrow.

"She wouldn't accept my life choices. So I corrected her. She went home."


	6. The Final Encounter

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Warning: this chapter is pretty graphic. Read on at your own risk.

**Part six: The Final Encounter**

A few days later, Mrs. Weasley had planned a shopping trip to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. Ron was thrilled, now he would get another chance to see Hedwig before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had sliced off his remaining testicle to get out of this event.

"How does this keep happening?" Mrs. Weasley had asked him suspiciously.

"I told you, ma, Quidditch accident."

"Well I wish you would be more careful. I needed you to come so I could buy you new robes," she scolded him. "Stay in bed then, make sure you get plenty of rest."

She finally left with the others, leaving Ron once more with his lover.

He approached her more cautiously this time. She was lying lifeless in her cage. Harry had definitely been right about the smell. Ron could smell a horridly pungent odor emanating from the room before he even opened the door. As he drew nearer to her cage it was impossible to tolerate. He opened the cage, which was reeking of feces and death, and picked up Hedwig.

He ran his fingers down her limp body. She looked so frail that Ron could almost cry. "I'm sure it's just the stun," he assured himself, "she'll be fine in a few days. She'll be fine."

He bent down and kissed her softly. Her once shining feathers now tasted intolerably repulsive. It was strangely arousing to Ron, or perhaps the reason he kept going was mainly due to curiosity. But even he couldn't deny that Hedwig had lost a lot of color as her formerly ivory feathers had turned into a dismal shade of gray.

Not that it mattered, of course, Ron was in love with Hedwig no matter what she looked or smelled like. Never would he ever dream of leaving her. Absolutely not.

"I hope you're ready for me darling," he whispered to his inamorata.

Ron took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He would waste no more time, he would take her now before anyone else tried to take her away from him. He was ready, aching to feel himself inside her.

Ron peeled off the rest of his clothes until he was standing completely naked, except for the bandages covering the area where his testicles had once been. He took Hedwig in his arms and caressed her lovingly with his tongue. He stroked her rough feathers and her pale little body. "I'll be gentle," he told her.

And then he plunged into her. The tightness of her bewildered him. It was excruciatingly painful for Ron; it was a good thing that Hedwig was not conscious to experience this. Ron slowed down his thrusts in order to adjust to her tightness. He couldn't help moaning as he felt her around him. Ron buried his face on the ground, which was now covered with her feathers.

He moaned as he thrust into her. He quickened his pace, going faster and faster, reaching closer to the climax with each push. His cock was beginning to hurt from Hedwig's tightness. Her cunt was dry and cold. Ron had forgotten his lubricating spell. She gradually began to moisten, however, as Ron's penis began to bleed.

The pain had been utterly agonizing. But Ron had bit his lip and kept going. He was almost there.

And now as Ron stared emptily Hedwig's cage, he remembered in shame what had then taken place.

The bird had exploded. Right at the peak of their intercourse; when Ron was just about to pour his seed into Hedwig, the single act which would claim both of their virginities…But it had been too much for her. She burst as he emptied himself into her, gray feathers and rotten intestines splattering on the walls and all over Ron.

He remembered the stench, absolutely vulgar and pungent. He remembered the slimy, stinking goop which covered every inch of his naked body.

Most of all, he remembered the scene of absolute horror when he had turned around to see his entire family, along with Harry, gawking at him with their mouths open in utter disbelief.


	7. All in the Name of Love

**Part seven: All in the Name of Love**

And that's how he had ended up here; the ward for the mentally unstable wizards at St. Mungo's Hospital. They had found out everything. They had found out what Ron had done to Hedwig's beak, to her head, and to Hermione. At first they had been baffled, then completely appalled and mortified. They had sent him away to St. Mungo's at once, and so far no one had even paid him a visit. And now he was stuck gaping at Hedwig's empty cage uselessly while he should've been sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Hermione.

She was dead. She was really, truly, dead. She had been when he had made love to her, but there was no way he could possibly deny this fact now. He just hadn't been able to let go. He hadn't been able to cope with his loneliness. And cruelty had taken the poor, majestic bird he was blindly in love with. "Such a beautiful, innocent thing she was," Ron thought as tears once again cascaded down his face.

It was lucky for Ron that he hadn't been sent to Azkaban. The Ministry had decided to admit him to St. Mungo's instead since he was underage. But Ron had dropped the soap on his first day, and mental patients were just as brutal. Even they had no respect for owl fuckers. Ron had just shut his eyes and let them take advantage of his asshole, wishing it was Hedwig that was making love to him instead. And the next few days he had repeatedly dropped the soap on purpose, just for the attention. But it still wasn't the same. Nothing would be anymore, without Hedwig.

He was glad that he had her cage with him. It was the only thing they had allowed him to bring, and only after he had screamed and pleaded to the courtroom and threatened to gouge his own eyes out. But the cage atleast provided him some closure, although it really wasn't much.

Ron wasn't sure if he felt any remorse for what he had done. He had murdered one of his best friends for an owl. But why should he feel anything for her? She had tried to get between him and his lover. And really, what was so wrong about being with Hedwig? He would have never had to kill Hermione in the first place if she had accepted their relationship. The only reason why he was stuck in this place was because they all had been too narrow-minded and unable to question their own biases. And now there was absolutely no one, not a single individual he could turn to. Everything was gone. He was completely torn, ripped away from his lover.

And he would never love again.


End file.
